North American Union (FW)
The North American Union (NAU) is an economic and political union of six member states, located in North America. The NAU was established by the Treaty of (INSERT) on March 10, 2010. With over 430 million citizens, the NAU combined generates an estimated 25.8% share (US$18 trillion in 2008) of the nominal gross world product and about 24.4% (US$17 trillion in 2008) of the PPP gross world product. The NAU will develop a single market through a standardized system of laws which apply in all member states, ensuring the free movement of people, goods, services, and capital. It maintains common policies on trade, agriculture, fisheries and regional development. Some member states have adopted a common currency, the Amero. The NAU will develop a limited role in foreign policy, having representation at the World Trade Organization, G12, G-20 major economies and at the United Nations and in PAFF. As an international organization, the NAU will operate through a hybrid system of supranationalism and intergovernmentalism. In certain areas, decisions are made through negotiation between member states, while in others, independent supranational institutions are responsible without a requirement for unanimity between member states. Important institutions of the NAU include the North American Commission the North American Central Bank. The North American Congress is elected every five years by member states' citizens, to whom the citizenship of the North American Union is guaranteed. History Since at least the mid-19th century, numerous concepts for a regional, continental or hemispheric union between Canada, Mexico and the United States, some including Caribbean, Central American and South American countries, have been proposed, such as the North American Technate. Several concepts for a European Economic Community- or European Union-style integration of North America were developed in academic circles following the North American Free Trade Agreement (NAFTA). The first popular use of "North American Union" as a name for such a union was by critics of the idea. In the early 2000s a number of proposals were put forward for an expansion of the NAFTA agreement, generically called "NAFTA-Plus." Following his election as President of Mexico, Vicente Fox proposed a NAFTA-plus plan to President Bush of the United States and Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chrétien that would move towards a supranational union in the form of the European Union. Fox's proposal was rejected by President Bush. Around the same time, a number of academic and business groups advocated less dramatic changes involving the formation of a regional customs union or common market. Members Governance North American Council The NAU receives its political leadership from the North American Council, which will meet four times a year. It comprises one representative per member state—either its head of state or head of government—plus its President as well as the President of the Commission. The member states' representatives are assisted by their Foreign Ministers. The North American Council uses its leadership role to sort out disputes between member states and the institutions, and to resolve political crises and disagreements over controversial issues and policies. North American Commission The North American Commission acts as the NAU's executive arm and is responsible for initiating legislation and the day-to-day running of the NAU. It is intended to act solely in the interest of the NAU as a whole, as opposed to the Council which consists of leaders of member states who reflect national interests. The commission is also seen as the motor of North American integration. It is currently composed of twelve commissioners for different areas of policy, two from each member state. The President of the Commission and all the other commissioners are nominated by the Council. Appointment of the Commission President, and also the Commission in its entirety, have to be confirmed by the Congress. North American Congress The North American Congress forms the NAU's legislature. The 120 Members of the North American Congress are directly elected by NAU citizens every five years. Although congressmen are elected on a national basis, they sit according to political groups rather than their nationality with the exception of Everetti congressmen who sit according to nationality due to bans on political parties within Everett. Each country has a set number of seats and in some cases is divided into sub-national constituencies. The Congress passes legislation in nearly all areas under the ordinary legislative procedure. Finally, the Commission is accountable to Congress, requiring its approval to take office, having to report back to it and subject to motions of censure from it. The President of the North American Congress carries out the role of speaker in Congress and represents it externally. The president and vice presidents are elected by congressmen every two and a half years. Amero The Amero was first proposed in 1999 by Canadian economist Herbert G. Grubel. A senior fellow of the Fraser Institute think-tank, he published a book entitled The Case for the Amero in September 1999, the year that the euro became a virtual currency. Robert Pastor, vice-chairman of the Independent Task Force on North America, supported Grubel's conclusions in his 2001 book Toward a North American Community, stating that: "In the long term, the amero is in the best interests of all three countries." Another Canadian think-tank, the conservative C.D. Howe Institute, advocates the creation of a shared currency between Canada and the United States. The Amero will be implemented for use in the North American Union by January 1, 2011 and will have a value similar to that of the Euro. The Amero will use both paper and coin currency, controlled and backed up by the North American Bank. A few of the member countries have stated their intent to use both their original currencies and the Amero currencies in their nations rather than switch over to using only the Amero, such as the Union of Everett. Cascadia has stated that the Casanara will remain its official currency while the Amero will be secondary, like the United Kingdom's Pound/Euro system. Policy Discussions Enter policies and laws your nation is proposing to be voted on to become NAU policy or law. Sign country support with four tildes ~. Amero: PASSED (Continental currency to be used by all NAU members as either secondary or official currency.) *Union of Everett Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:09, October 16, 2010 (UTC) *Allied States -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:33, November 13, 2010 (UTC) *Cascadia —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:42, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Open Borders/Continental NAU Passport ID: PENDING (Provides passports for citizens living in NAU countries allowing open borders to citizens of North America.) *Union of Everett withdraws vote temporarily due to recent events. NAFTA Free Trade: PASSED (Free trade among all NAU countries.) *Union of Everett Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:09, October 16, 2010 (UTC) *Cascadia —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:42, February 26, 2011 (UTC) North American Whaling Free Zone: PASSED (Bans whaling within North American continental territorial waters, east of -11 GMT, west of -3 GMT.) *Union of Everett Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:09, October 16, 2010 (UTC) *Allied States -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:33, November 13, 2010 (UTC) *Cascadia abstains from voting. Genetically Engineered Agriculture (Regarding Monsanto Company Seeds): PASSED (Bans the use of patented one-time-use seeds due the to threat to the environment and food supply.) *Union of Everett (Already banned Monsanto products within its territory.) Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:58, February 27, 2011 (UTC) *Cascadia —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:37, February 27, 2011 (UTC) *Allied States abstains from voting. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:05, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Continental Wide Extermination of Hazardous Species (See: CDC & Health Department Extinction Program Joint effort to destroy infestations of species of parasites or dangerous invasive creatures.): PASSED *Union of Everett Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 15:15, March 1, 2011 (UTC) *Allied States -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:50, March 1, 2011 (UTC) *Cascadia abstains from voting. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:20, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Category:Organizations Category:FW Storage